


I Never Really Liked That Plate Anyway

by WeAreNeverGoingOutOfStile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BUT I'M WAY BETTER AT WRITING THAN THIS I JUST DIDN'T TRY, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR GOOD WRITING™, Emotional Louis, Fluff, Harry is a Little Shit, I'M SAVING YOU FROM WASTING TIME ON THIS SHIT, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, TBH I LITERALLY ONLY WRITE THIS BECAUSE AO3 SAID I HAD TO OR SOMETHING A WHILE AGO, THIS IS NOT A WELL WRITTEN FIC, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreNeverGoingOutOfStile/pseuds/WeAreNeverGoingOutOfStile
Summary: This is a stressed Louis getting sexed (Teen Wolf reference ayyy I suck sorry) by a caring Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please give it a read, I tried.

It was the loud crash that woke Harry up. It was the screams and whimpers that made him jump out of bed and run downstairs. As he was nearing the kitchen the cries became clearer. Harry has figured that Louis had dropped another dish. He hated how hard Louis was on himself.  
Harry knew Louis constantly worried about Harry being angry at him but he never was. Harry could never get mad at his Lou. Harry entered the kitchen and the sight he saw broke his heart. Louis was sitting on the floor in front of a shattered plate, sobbing. He looked so devastated.  
"Louis, baby why are you crying?" Harry questioned. "I'm sorry Haz! I'm so fucking clumsy!" Louis cried. "Baby, you know I'm never mad at you. Mistakes happen alright?" said Harry, in a reassuring tone. "I know, I know. It's just, I've been so stressed lately and everything seems so much worse than it is," Louis stated.  
"Stress looks good on you babe," Harry said flirtatiously. Louis chuckled lightly. "Come on Lou, I think I know a way to relive your stress." Louis grabbed the hand waiting for him to take it. He loved how his hands fit so well into Harry's.  
They traveled the short distance to their room, removing every item of clothing on the way. Harry layed down on his back while Louis climbed on top of him. Louis straddled his hips, brushing Harry's cock in the process. "Hey babe, why don't you come and sit on my face," Harry spoke. "Fuck Harry you can't just say that to me so naturally.  
I mean I would love to sit on your face but you just said it so naturally like you were---" Louis was cut of by Harry handling him to straddle his face. Harry pulled his ass down to his face and began licking at the sensitive skin around his hole." Oh fuck Harry," Louis moaned. Harry grabbed onto Louis' ass, taking what he wanted. Louis had no complaints."  
Shit please Harry more. Give me more please!" Louis gasped. Harry thrusted his tongue into Louis's hole."Shit Harry please don't stop!" Louis cried. Harry decided to be a little shit.  
He gripped Louis' hips and brought his ass down on his tongue with every other thrust of his tongue. Louis threw his head back, his eyes scrunched up and mouth wide open in pure ecstasy. Louis waswas so close.  
Yet Harry decided it was a good idea to pull his tongue out and flip Louis so he was next to Harry, on his side."What the fuck was that for Harry? I was about to come for fucks sake!" Louis growled."Be patient babe. You'll get to come. I promise," Harry said sweetly.  
Harry got in the same position as Louis, spreading Louis' cheeks with one hand and sliding his cock in with the other. "Fuck Harry please," Louis whined. Harry hissed as his dick sunk into his baby's warm entrance. He stared down at his Lou. He was so beautiful.  
"Fuck Sweetheart, you're so fucking gorgeous," Harry moaned. Louis wanted to respond. He wanted to say so much. He couldn't though. The pleasure was so overwhelming he physically couldn't form words.  
So he turned his head and tried his hardest to show Harry how he felt with a kiss. He put all the love, devotion, and passion into that kiss. He communicated the words he couldn't speak. Harry somehow realized that Louis couldn't tell him how he felt."I know. I feel the same way," he said.  
Harry brought his arm up and around Louis' waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could. With the constant abuse to his prostate and the love he was feeling Louis came with a loud cry turning into a whimper. That noise brought Harry closer and the his loves hole tightening around his cock brought him to the edge. He came with a gutteral moan, filling Louis up with his come. They layed there, trying to catch their breath.  
Harry pulled out, causing a whine to escape from his beauty's mouth. Harry got up and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean his baby up. After doing so he just put the rag on the floor, too exhausted to put it in the washing machine. He layed down and motioned his Lou to come lay his head on his chest. He began stroking Louis' hair.  
"I love you so much beautiful," Harry spoke slowly."I love you too so much Harold," Louis teased."Hey, Lou," Harry said."Yeah Haz?" Louis asked."I never really liked that that plate anyway," Harry spoke sleepily. It took a moment for Louis to process what Harry said but when he did he burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who have taken the time to read this. ❤️


End file.
